Battle of the Zords
"Battle of the Zords" is the 11th episode of Wild Force. Summary Alyssa ventures into the woods in search for her Elephant crystal however is attacked by Toxica and Jindrax. A mysterious saver bandages up Alyssa as Zen Aku struggles to remember his past. Zen Aku refuses to give the animal crystal to Nayzor however attacks the rangers with his own zords when they trespass into his woods. Meanwhile Toxica and Jindrax feel threatened by Zen Aku and attempt to eliminate him in order to return to being the most powerful Duke Orgs. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium Princess Shayla tends to Alyssa's wounds as Alyssa thinks back to Zen Aku stealing her tells Alyssa that they are all responsible.]]elephant crystal. Alyssa asks Princess Shayla what will happen to the zord but Princess Shayla says that she doesn't know. Alyssa then announces to the rangers that she let the zords and them down however Cole tells her that they are all responsible. Max shouts out, saying how could an org take one of their zords, and Taylor asks if Princess Shayla remembers anything about him but Princess Shayla explains that a lot could of happened when she was asleep. Princess Shayla tells them to get some rest, Max says that they should be looking for the zord but Cole agrees with the princess saying that they will only defeat Zen Aku when they are at their best. In the Nexus Nayzor tells Master Org how he wishes that he could have been there as Zen Aku was unstoppable and Nayzor talk.]]and one of the most impressive warriors he has ever seen. Master Org tells him that he is pleased with his return but Nayzor must make sure that Zen Aku does not stray. Nayzor assures Master Org that he can count on him. Toxica and Jindrax are standing with them and as Master Org and Nayzor begin to walk away Toxica shouts after Nayzor however he ignores her and exits. Toxica gives a frustrated groan and Jindrax says that he can't believe it since Zen Aku wasn't that impressive. However Toxica says that Zen Aku seems familiar and that they should follow Nayzor to find out more. refuses to give over the animal crystal.]]Outside Turtle Cove, Nayzor approaches Zen Aku, who is sitting in a tree. Zen Aku jumps down and Nayzor tells him that his good work has pleased the master. Zen Aku shows Nayzor the elephant crystal and informs him that his work has only begun. Nayzor orders Zen Aku to give him the animal crystal however Zen Aku clutches it in his fist and says that he thinks not. Nayzor tells him that Master Org will be wanting it and as he is one of them he works for Master Org now too. Zen Aku says that he is not one of them and that although he is thankful for Nayzor realising him he does not work for anyone as his only goal is revenge against the rangers. Nayzor suddenly turns with his fan, attempting to strike Zen Aku, however Zen Aku sees it coming and hit sup his blade, knocking the fan to the ground. Nayzor gives in, saying that as long as the rangers are Zen Aku's enemies then their purpose is the same however if Zen Aku gets up to no good then he will smell it. Nayzor says good day and then knocks down Jindrax and Toxica.]] walks off. Zen Aku then walks away however Jindrax and Toxica watch him from the bushes. Jindrax says that they should have thought of stealing the animal crystals and that Zen Aku is clever. Toxica says that Zen Aku is too clever and so must be eliminated, as there is only room for two Duke Orgs. Zen Aku is walking through the woods however he stops and takes out his weapon as he hears people in the trees. Suddenly some blasts come his way however he deflects them with his weapon. Jindrax (exclaiming they are the mightiest Duke Orgs on Earth) and Toxica (exclaiming that they will send Zen Aku back to his tomb) come and Toxica kick at ther defeat.]]running towards him with their weapons however Zen Aku jumps onto a tree above, causing Jindrax and Toxica to strike each other's weapon. Zen Aku then cuts the tree so it collapses and knocks Jindrax and Toxica to the ground. Zen Aku then stands over them with his weapon and says that he should destroy them. Jindrax and Toxica swear that they weren't being serious but were just testing them however Zen Aku shouts that he is not interested in their pathetic power struggle and tells them to leave at once. Zen Aku walks away as Jindrax and Toxica realise that they are stuck with him and begin to hit and kick the ground. 'Act II' Princess Shayla is sitting at the Animarium as Max and Danny emerge, telling her that she was right about them looks for her Zen Aku.]]needing sleep as they feel much better. Danny then asks where breakfast and Alyssa is as Cole appears, saying that she is probably still sleeping. However Talyor jogs over and says that Alyssa was up early this morning. The rangers then all look at each other worried, realising that Alyssa has gone after Zen Aku. Alyssa is walking through the woods, telling herself that she must find the Elephant Zord. Suddenly Alyssa hears some music and wonders what it is. Zen Aku is sitting by the river playing a flute like sound on his weapon. He has flashback of the Ancient Warriors attacking him. He then stops playing the music and thinks to himself that all he can feel is hatred running through his blood like venom but he can't remember why. asks the Lion Zord about the Elephant.]]Alyssa, following the sound of the music through the music, seems disappointed that the music has stopped. Zen Aku looks at his reflection in the river and asks how he came to look like this. He then splashes the reflection away and in a rush of anger tries to pull his face off, falling to the ground with angry screams. The rangers are shouting for Alyssa in the woods however to no answer. On the Animarium Princess Shayla visits the Lion Zord and asks it what happened to the Elephant Zord. The Lion Zord roars in answer and Princess Shayla gasps in shock. Back in the woods Toxica and Jindrax are walking in frustrated defeat. Suddenly they hear Alyssa shouting after is blasted by Toxica.]]the Elephant Zord. They look to see her walking in front and Jindrax rubs his hand in excitement at the thought of attacking her when she's alone. Alyssa is then hit over by Toxica's staff which twists in the air, like a boomerang, returning to Toxica's hand. Jindrax tells her it was a nice shot as Alyssa gets up. Toxica tells Alyssa that little girls shouldn't go into the woods alone however Alyssa tells her neither should grandmas. Alyssa then goes to morph however Toxica stops her by blasting her with energy from her staff. The blast causes Alyssa to go falling backwards and roll down the hill. Jindrax and Toxica watch as Jindrax says that Toxica isn't bad for an old grandma. Toxica turns to Jindrax as he looks around, asking who said that, and says he will go and get them, walking away. bandages up Alyssa.]]Zen Aku walks over to the unconscious and cut Alyssa. He kneels down and takes out his weapon however uses it to cut some leather off and uses it to bandage her up. Zen Aku says that she will be alright however he runs off when he hears Cole approaching. Cole sees Alyssa and picks her up. Cole brings, the now conscious, Alyssa to the other rangers. Taylor asks what happened and Alyssa explains that she was ambushed by Jindrax and Toxica and then apologises for worrying them. Danny notices the bandage and asks who bandaged her up however Alyssa says that she doesn't remember. Suddenly they are all blasted to the ground. They look to see Toxica and Jindrax as Toxica says that five crystals are better than one. Jindrax exclaims that their master will be confronts the rangers.]]so pleased that they will be promoted to general. However the Duke Orgs stop as they hear Zen Aku's music. Alyssa confirms it as the same music she heard earlier. Jindrax says that it's terrible and asks who is doing it as Toxica tells him it's the music of Zen Aku. Zen Aku then approaches them and says that he told the Duke Orgs to keep out of the forest. Jindrax and Toxica run away, as Jindrax informs them they have dinner plans. Cole asks what he wants as Zen Aku explains that destroying them is all he desires and then blasts them to the ground. 'Act III' battles the rangers.]]The rangers stand, facing Zen Aku, and morph into their ranger outfits. Zen Aku says that they haven't changed in 3000 years however Alyssa asks what he's talking about. Zen Aku says that it's time for them to pay but Cole assures him that no one will be paying him anything. The rangers jump at Zen Aku however he fights them all off, saying that despite having the same sabres as the Ancient Warriors they fight nothing like them. Zen Aku blasts the rangers to the ground again however Cole takes out his Lion Blaster and shoots Zen Aku down. The rangers then get up and Cole explains that they are not responsible for whatever happened 3000 years ago. Taylor adds that they are only the guardians of the Wildzords. Alyssa then says that only they can use the zords and so he can't use the Elephant Zord he stole. However Zen Aku then shows them his own animal crystals (Wolf, Alligator and Hammerhead Shark), much to their surprise. Zen Aku then uses his music to awaken the Zords of the crystals. with his Zords.]]Alyssa says that she doesn't understand as orgs can't control zords. Taylor says that she doesn't know but they will have to stop him. The rangers then call for their own zords which begin battling with Zen Aku's zords. Meanwhile Zen Akus battles the rangers, again hitting them all to the ground. Zen Aku's zords easily fight off the rangers and with Zen Aku having proven his point he walks away with his zords, saying to the rangers that they now know that he can do anything that they can. Toxica then emerges from behind a rock, thinking that she can remember a wolf from the great battle. She wakes up Jindrax and asks him however he says that he wouldn't know since his eyes were closed the whole time. Toxica grunts in frustration at Jindrax. 'Act IV' In the Nexus Master Org congratulates General Nayzor on handling Zen Aku so well as the ranger's end is now finally near. Nayzor says that Master Org's praise honours him. Master Org tells him that Zen Aku will eventually remember and so he must destroy the rangers before then. Princess Shayla explains to the rangers that Zen Aku's zords were once good but are now under Zen Aku's control. Alyssa asks if that means that he will make her Elephant Zord into one of those evil zords too however Princess Shayla says that she doesn't know. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Zen Aku tells himself that he must avenge his pain from 3000 years a go and that the red ranger should be first. *Zen Aku and Cole battle each other as Zen Aku says he must pay for his evil deeds and then is about to slash Cole with his weapon. ("Predazord, Awaken") Notes 'Errors and Continuity Errors' *Jindrax whines about why he and Toxica didn't think of stealing the Ranger's Animal Crystals before Zen-Aku. Yet, they did just that in "Soul Bird Salvation".